


Scenes

by bakaxbaka



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaxbaka/pseuds/bakaxbaka
Summary: Missing scenes from Episode 12 - Just my take on what could have transpired in Episode 12.Pardon the writing as I have not written any fanfic in years, so I am pretty rusty. But these wonderful characters just won't leave my head even though the series has ended, I just had to write these scenes. Wrote this on a whim, without a beta so please pardon any language mistakes.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Scenes

30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい

Scene 01 - Kurosawa's POV

“Sure, you can use the rooftop, I’ll make sure that the gate is unlocked for you but please remember to lock it when you leave. We won’t be open that night so no one will be around. Demo…Kurosawa, you wanted to access to enjoy the fireworks right? But there was an announcement earlier today saying that it has been cancelled due to safety concerns…”

“Is this a sign? Is that the end for us?” Crestfallen and dejected, Kurosawa’s shoulders drooped as he replayed the phone call in his mind while he walked home that night.

“Even though we broke up, I can’t help but hold on to the hope that there will be a Christmas miracle, however tiny the chance is…”

Kurosawa can’t help but feel like the universe is working against him. Just when he thought his long awaited love has finally come to fruition, the fates decided it was only going to give him a taste of Adachi’s love and then cruelly yanking it out of his reach. 

“If I had never held his hand, never had known that he could love me too, then I could at least live with the thought that we would never be anything more than colleagues… How do I continue on now? Seeing him every day but no longer able to sit with him and talk to him and hold his hand… But I can’t even leave the company because the thought of not seeing him every day is even worse...” 

Scene 02 – Adachi's POV

The clock seems to be extraordinarily loud tonight. Adachi tossed and turned in his bed while trying and failing to drown out the sounds of ticking. 

“Should we end it here?” Adachi couldn’t help but remember Kurosawa’s tremulous smile as he said those words. 

“I am such a horrible person… I don’t deserve anyone’s love! Kurosawa always said that he loved how kind I was but he never knew what a big meanie I really am. I have been invading his mind and never did anything right about it. And now I hurt him again by being a coward… How am I going to face him now? He must hate me so much! I’ve messed up everything. I’m just such a useless jerk!”

“Arghhh!!” Frustrated by his thoughts, Adachi sat up in his bed and turned on his bedside lamp. He looked around his room, once so familiar and cozy to him but now it only seemed cold and uninviting without Kurosawa. 

Even though they have only been together for a few weeks, it seemed like Kurosawa’s presence has been imprinted into his life. When he looks at the floor next to his bed, he could see Kurosawa sitting there and reading or lying on the futon, asleep with a smile on his face. When he walks to the kitchen for a drink of water, he could almost smell Kurosawa’s cooking, with his favourite tamagoyaki already on the table. When he looks at his phone, he could still see Kurosawa’s cheeky smile as he changed Adachi’s wallpaper with their selfie at their practice date. 

Adachi stared at his phone screen with his wallpaper that bore a picture of him smiling to the camera while Kurosawa smiled softly at him. He couldn’t bear to change his wallpaper though looking at it hurts him like a dull knife to his heart. 

“What do I do now? I miss him but I should just let him go and be happy without me. He should be happier without someone like me, right?”

Scene 03 - Kurosawa's POV

As dusk fell on Christmas eve, Kurosawa found himself pushing open the gate at the rooftop of Anton Building. Closing the gate behind him, he walked around the area and stopped to look at the view of Tokyo in front of him.

Sighing, he placed his hands on the railing and stared unseeingly into the growing darkness. “What am I doing here? I’m sure Adachi won’t show up. Why would he? Being with me makes him sad… The only thing I wanted to do was to see him smile but I couldn’t even do that. I can’t be selfish and watch him suffer with something that is not his fault, no matter how much I don’t want to let him go.”

“Kurosawa!!” 

“I must be hearing things now… I thought I heard Adachi’s voice…” Looking around and seeing that he was behind one of the chimneys, he walked out towards the brighter side of the roof. A few steps away, he saw someone kneeling on the ground with his head down. 

“Adachi?” The figure seems to freeze at the sound of his voice. “Am I imagining things? That is Adachi, right? That white hoodie… “

“Kurosawa…” Adachi stood and turned to face him while panting, still winded from his run up the stairs. 

“The fireworks have been cancelled…” Kurosawa didn’t know what to say but he could feel a small glimmer of hope hesitatingly blooming in his heart. It was the same the night he confessed, and he thought Adachi had been scared off by him, but Adachi came back running to him in the end. 

“I know…” Disheveled Adachi is achingly beautiful to Kurosawa’s eyes, even though Kurosawa didn’t dare to imagine what Adachi will say next. He just drank in the sight of Adachi, fearful that he will not be able to see him like this anymore in the future.

“I still want to be with you, Kurosawa!” Adachi’s words jolted a dazed Kurosawa. Before he knew it, Kurosawa stepped forward and had Adachi in his arms.  
Sighing with relief, Kurosawa tightened his arms around Adachi, relishing his warmth and the feeling of being whole once more with Adachi fitting right back in his embrace. 

“I guess there is a Christmas miracle after all.” Kurosawa smiled as he held Adachi’s hand while looking at the fireworks.

Scene 04 – Adachi's POV

As Adachi slowly drifted to consciousness, he could feel the warmth of the winter sun on his face while another warmth hugged him from behind. The night’s events rushed back to him as he smiled with his eyes closed.

He could hear incoherent murmurs of Kurosawa as he slept, while his arms tightened around Adachi’s waist. 

Thinking back to the night before …

Kurosawa holding his hand when they walked back to Kurosawa’s apartment. 

Kurosawa unable to take his eyes off him while they were enjoying wine together in celebration of Christmas, and most importantly, their relationship.

Kurosawa handing him the matching white tee to sleep in and shy smile when he set up a pillow next to his instead of taking out the futon for him on the floor. 

Kurosawa, holding him tight while he hesitatingly initiated a kiss, as if afraid that Adachi would break. 

Kurosawa’s gasp when Adachi opened his mouth and slid his tongue shyly against his lips. 

The intensity of Kurosawa’s eyes when Adachi said his name for the first time.

“Yuichi… thank you for loving me,” Adachi shyly put his arms around Kurosawa’s waist, burrowing his face into the side of Kurosawa’s neck.

“Kiyoshi…” Kurosawa’s smile gentle, crinkling his eyes. 

Adachi smiled, opening his eyes and turned to look at Kurosawa who was sleeping peacefully next to him. 

“Merry Christmas…” Kurosawa blinked a few times before registering that Adachi was really lying next to him. 

Laughing, Adachi teased Kurosawa, “Don’t people say good morning instead?”

“Good morning!” A mischievous glint in Kurosawa’s eyes heralded the start of a tickle attack as he pulled the quilt over their heads. 

“Kiyoshi is so ticklish…” Kurosawa laughed while Adachi was trying to avoid his evil fingers.

“Yuichi…hahaha… s..stop…” Adachi panted while struggling to hold Kurosawa’s wrists. Before he knew it, he was sitting astride Kurosawa’s waist. Hearts pounding, their laughs slowly dying as they realised the position they were in. 

Adachi, squirming a bit but froze when he felt something hot nudging his right thigh. He raised his eyes slowly at Kurosawa as he realised what it was. “Ahh… go…gomen… Kurosawa…”

Blushing, Kurosawa shook his head slowly. “I should kiss you now, right? Kiyoshi? Is that ok?”

Sensing his thoughts, Adachi slowly smiled and leaned over slightly. Closing his eyes as he felt Kurosawa’s lips on his, Adachi put his arms around him, meshing their bodies together. 

“If it was with Yuichi, I will be ok with anything. Even with losing my magic…” Adachi whispered against Kurosawa’s lips. 

Realising what Adachi meant, Kurasawa could not suppress his passions any longer and crashed his mouth against Adachi’s and deepened his kiss. Sweeping his tongue against Adachi’s, Kurosawa sighed and slowly slid his hands down Adachi’s back. 

Feeling brave, Adachi pulled back a bit and jerked his white tee off, allowing Kurosawa to feast his eyes on him in the morning sun. Kurosawa, as if he was mesmerised by what he was seeing, raised his hand to stroke Adachi’s cheek while kissing him once more, with his other hand slowly caressing Adachi’s waist and back. 

As the intensity of their foreplay grew, Adachi found that he is slowly losing all the thoughts that have been drifting haphazardly from Kurosawa to him. Heat generating from their kisses and caresses, Adachi couldn’t think beyond the hands and the lips that were sweeping across his body. 

“I think it will be fine to lose the magic as long as Yuichi is the one loving me. I will just have to try to be normal and communicate more.”

end


End file.
